Pretty Tears
by MorbidTruth
Summary: Draco is cold, heartless. When he throws one girl away and gets a new one, what happens when she's just as cold as he is? Rated M for a reason. DG
1. Draco

**A/N: OK, hopefully this makes sense. I know it doesn't give any background info..but it was just an idea that popped into my head. No flames please! Also He Draco. The She in _THIS_ chapter is just a random girl. This will eventually be DG.**

**Happy Reading!**

His eyes were cold and his expression was just as icy. His face was turned down, looking at the girl sitting on the steps while he stood above her. His gaze toward her was indifference laced with anger, while inside his heart was breaking. He had used her like all the others. Someone to fill the gap until he got tired of her and found another. He knew there would never be happiness in his life; nothing to reawaken his dead heart. She looked up at him, tears rising in her beautiful brown eyes. Yes, she was one of the more attractive ones he'd used.

"Why?" her voice was quiet, not as strong as it had been..before him.

"Why what?" he asked, eyebrow raised. She shook her head and burried her face in her small hands. He could feel her sorrow but he couldn't bring himself to care. Like he told himself everytime after he let them go, she was nothing but an object to fill the void. He was a warrior, and he'd deal with the pain accordingly. After a few minutes of struggling to get control, she lifted her face to him. She gazed into his gray eyes. She could find no traces of the emotions she'd seen in them before. She could find no emotions in those eyes at all. They couldn't belong to the boy-he could hardly be called a boy, no matter that he was 17-that she'd fallen in love with. He had seemed so pure, not innocent..but pure. Now he was cold, heartless. Maybe he was all along and she'd been blinded by love.

"Why do you make me cry?" her voice was stronger now. He leaned closer to her, his face still above her's. He smiled, cruelty showing in his expression. She shuddered. The air seemed to get colder as he moved closer to her. He pressed his lips to her's in a harsh, violent kiss. She was startled by the pain it caused to feel his now cold lips against her own. He snaked his hand in her hair and pulled her closer. When he jerked back, he still had her hair wound tightly in his fingers. He held her close, while her scalp began to hurt.

"Because you have pretty tears."

**A/N: NO FLAMES please. And no reviews telling me I need better word choice. I used certain words (maybe more than once) for a reason. That's the way it's supposed to be. Anyway...be sure to review.**


	2. Ginny

**A/N: She is Ginny And he is a random guy. These two chapters are just the introductions I guess. My next chapter will hopefully be Ginny leaving the random guy,speaking to Draco..and then from there. Anyway, hopefully you like this..I'm really proud of it so far.**

**Happy Reading!**

Her fingers were cold, like her skin..her soul, as they skimmed over his cheek. This one was pretty, like the others. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate. He was taller than her, but only by a few inches. His body was strong, like his will seemed to be. She'd break his strong body, his will, his heart. That's what she did. She conquered the world by conquering hearts. Her lips were icy against his, and he wondered why, but didn't bother to ask as she kissed him chastely at first. After seductively glancing at him, she slipped her expert tongue past his lips in a passionate duel. He was startled at first, but quickly responded. She smiled inwardly as his hands slithered around her waist, in attempt to pull her closer or to warm her up she did not know. He was so naive, like the others. He was oblivious to the pain that was to come.

She wasted no time in undressing him as well as herself. She put on a seductive and warm smile as he entered her. She could feel him quiver underneath her and that confirmed what he said about his being a virgin. She couldn't feel him as she rode him, moving tantalizingly. She was not hot inside, but like a freezer and he wondered if maybe that was normal. When she could feel that he was going to climax, she moved off of him. He gasped as the cold wrapped around his body. The orgasmic feeling that had invaded him dissapated and he looked at her, confusion written on his handsome face. She raised an eyebrow as she reclothed herself and started for the door; her dark red hair shining in the dim light. As her hand rested on the door knob, she turned to him and smiled, cruelty lining her expression.

"You'll see."

**A/N: I apologize for this one being short. Also, like the last chapter, no reviews telling me about better word choice, and NO FLAMES! Anyway, be sure to leave a review.**


End file.
